


Eon

by MR01



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, M Later on, M/M, PS: Wade is okay ppl, Strangers to Lovers, That's Sebastian's name now, Vampire Sex, short chapters for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Some old guy once said no one ever got desiccated for being too nice. I'll have you know he was kinda right."
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jed/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley/Sebastian Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Legacies'

* * *

"Ah crap, crap..crap." MG looked around. Hands gripping at his hair in panic. Not all that surprised to see that the world hadn't stopped turning or that the party kept going full force.

A drunk witch lightning the sky above them in seconds with fireflies and sparkly confetti.

Then he hears people cheering whilst some are making out without a care for whomever could be watching.

The thought centers him, it sends him back into the real world.

Someone or something just released a potentially very dangerous dude.

A really, really handsome and generous looking white guy on top of that.

MG just doesn't know what to do or better yet who to turn to for help in finding him.

Lizzie is outta the picture and for the time being the school it seems so that's him winning on one side.

On the other hand he is sure that Kaleb didn't do it. Because he can see him dancing in the corner with a group of werewolves.

At first he thinks of going over there to get him but he already dragged him into this mess once. He can clean it up and get back here in time to hopefully catch the last dance.

Sure Lizzie hates his guts at the moment and there are way too many students invading his personal space right now but he can afford a little fun tonight.

With his mind made up and his hopes on a positive outcome he heads for the school's entrance.

* * *

Once outside he is half surprised the other half somewhat annoyed by the fact that Sebastian's just sitting by the water fountain.

Looking like a pleasant dream if he's honest with himself and all MG can do is adjust his unnecessary but fashionable even for this era, glasses.

"What are you doing here man, still. I mean."

Sebastian turns to look at him as if surprised to actually see him again. Have him alone.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Officially. In the flesh of course." Sebastian beams. Giving him an appreciative once-over and definitely not bothering to hide it.

The fact has MG feeling a little warm, flustered and yeah he definitely sees what Lizzie saw in this charming devil.

"Can I get your name? You already know mine. It's an unfair advantage over me don't you reckon?"

The older vampire actually winks at him, his smile all fangs and holy smokes is he swooning.

"Milton." He tries to play off clearing his throat as something done on purpose and not by accident.

"Lovely name. It's no surprise, you're quite a flawless creature." Sebastian smiles and his fangs aren't the only thing MG can focus on as he takes a couple of steps forward. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

There is fresh blood dripping from Sebastian's fingertips.

A little sticking out of his mouth and cheek.

So he is a messy eater?

It's a little adorable in a fucked up way.

MG thinks it would be so incredibly simple to just lean in and lick it off himself.

Then he's wondering if the older vampire really just killed a student or faculty member.

"Who set you free?" His voice comes out a little breathless.

"My dear Milton, it doesn't matter." Sebastian smiled at him, something endearing and for a minute MG forgets that he's dealing with a potential ripper.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes" Said vampire gets real close to him, with eyes half open. Running his tongue over his lips suggestively.

As if he saw someone he wanted on the menu and MG was definitely on it.

"Hey uh.. you don't scare me dude."

The veins under his eyes are protruding as his fangs extend. Making him look ethereal in the moonlight.

"My sweet heart, I'm not trying to scare you."


End file.
